criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Delaney
Grace Delaney is the head of the Forensics Laboratory of the Grimsborough Police Department who has the responsibility of handling physical, biological, and clinical forensical analyses. Appearance Grace, 32, has auburn hair and light green eyes. She wears a dark red lipstick and a black necklace with a brown ring in the middle. Grace usually wears a pink blouse with a laced end underneath a white lab coat. On the left side of the coat, there is logo which reads "GPD" (Grimsborough Police Department). Other than that, she wears an earth brown office skirt. Notable Events of Criminal Case Grace was introduced to us in Corpse in a Garden (Case #2). Grace appeared outside of the lab for the first time during the Additional Investigation of Case #25. She was hanging out with her fiancé, Luke Harris, in Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. The two met with the team when they arrived to check up on Desmond. Luke asked for the team's help to find and put together an oil lamp of Desmond's which he had accidentally broken. The team then found it and pieced it back together, and then gave it back to Desmond, much to Grace and Luke's appreciation to the team. In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace agreed with the Chief to dress as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. In Grace's absense from the Forensics, the Coroner, Nathan filled-in for Grace during the investigation. Grace was the player's sidekick in Case #48 since Jones was busy with the complaints by the citizens of Maple Heights and the case was too serious for him. Personal Life Grace has a fiancé named Luke Harris, the Film History professor of the Grimsborough University. It is known that Grace loves animals. In Case #6, she adopted a puppy which had been abused and misstreated by Angel Martinez. She felt sorry for it, so she kept it as her pet and named it Newton, which comes from the name of the famous scientist, Isaac Newton. In Case #31, Grace participated in the Dog Pageant with Newton. Grace is shown to be very protective of Luke during the events of Case #35, in which Jones and the player talk with Luke two times during the investigation of Lisa's death, angering her. After Penelope was tried for murder and willful deception, Jones had the need to check up on Luke to make sure he was still in Grace's good side. Grace is shown to be compassionate of children as per Case #40, when she tenders for Sarah in the rooms of the Criminal Case Team. Upon completing Sarah's leg of the Additional Investigation, Grace admits that she was asthmatic when she was a child (she had frequent breath shortages), but in college she learned how to cure asthma so that it would not bother her during the events of the game. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Grace has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses and informing the team of such results. Grace will ask for a wait time as long as 12 hours, but may ask for a 15-hour wait (starting with Case #55) in two circumstances, or 30 Criminal Case Cash. The current speed-up rate is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes. Grace is the only team member in Grimsborough to ask for 15-hour wait times. Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) '''Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) '''Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) '''Case #15: Family Blood ' *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (Threat Letter) (00:30:00) *Slime (Letter of Threats) (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites (03:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (Knife) (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (Glass Shards) (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death ''' *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) *Wig (06:00:00) '''Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Fibers (00:15:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Bullet (12:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Blood (12:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Test Tube (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (00:15:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Unknown Fabric (12:00:00) '''Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Liquid Sample (12:00:00) *Dead Bee (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Soil Sample (15:00:00) *Unidentified Pills (01:00:00) 'Case #45: A Shot of Beauty ' *Drops (03:00:00) *WeBuy Receipt (06:00:00) *Hair Pile (12:00:00) *Pills (06:00:00) 'Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die ' *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) 'Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ' *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (06:00:00) *Fabric Sample (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) '''Case #49: All the King's Horses *Horseshoe (03:00:00) *Golden Dust (06:00:00) *Fiber (12:00:00) *Vote Red Badge (12:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Tea (06:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Saliva (12:00:00) *Black Powder (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Molecule (12:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World ''' *Knife (12:00:00) *Crimson Order Robe (00:10:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) '''Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Saliva Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Glass Bead Fragments (12:00:00) *Skin Cell Sample (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth ''' *Hair (15:00:00) *Blue Fabric (12:00:00) '''Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Bones (00:05:00) *Black Hair (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Matchsticks (15:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Blood (03:00:00) *White Sample (06:00:00) *Illustration (09:00:00) *Bloody Hair (09:00:00) *Slab (15:00:00) Gallery Grace - In Amish clothes.png|Grace, as she appeared in The Devil's Playground (Case #36), wearing the Amish outfit. Gracepromball.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). GRACE - Police Outfit.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). Gracewearingabadge.png|Grace, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51), wearing an "I VOTED" badge. gghhhhhhh.png|Grace, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Luke.png|Grace's boyfriend, Luke Harris. Newton -Young.png|Grace's dog, Newton, when he was young. Newton - Adult.png|Newton as an adult. Grace w. Newton.jpg|With Newton in the annual Dog Pageant. wondering-grace.png|Wondering Mad-Grace.png|Angry smileing-grace.png|Smiling 1 gracy.PNG|Smiling 2 grace.png|Affectionate o.png|Happy grace shy.png|Blushing Grace - Disappointed.png|Disappointed GraceShocked.png|Shocked GraceWorried.png|Worried AngryGrace.png|Rage 1 Untitled-2weweeeee.png|Rage 2 GraceEyesClosed.png|Relaxing GraceWinking.png|Winking LaughingGrace.png|Laughing ds.PNG|Sullen FUNNY85.png|Fantasizing Untitled-23343444.png|Nervous FURIOUS11111.png|Furious GGG.jpg|In casual clothes. delaneycompassionate.png|Compassionate GDelaneyAllDone.png|Grace's analysis render. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Grace, King and Jones chibies style. grace picture.jpg 1900059 470674339751729 560710416 n.jpg Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|The reports needed to access Case #56, sent by Alex, Ramirez and Grace automatically. Asssa.png|The reports which are sent by Jones, Ramirez and Grace if the player doesn't have enough teammates. FEREWELL.png|Grace in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. 380645_142099722609194_2084976948_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 10172570_513222375496925_1711390780_n.jpg|Grace featuring in the "Free Orange Juice" daily gift. gross.PNG|Grace in Facebook Fall Games Sale: Super Bundle Burger and 150000 Coins Grace Delaney Halloween Monster Sale.png|Grace in Halloween Monster Sale Grace Thanksgiving Sale.png|Grace in Thanksgiving Sale The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. 1475909_388012138017950_660913980_n.jpg|Grace in Happy Hour 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 Grace Christmas Sale 3.png|Christmas Orange Juice 1461133_408687025950461_1602561628_n.jpg|Grace Christmas Sale 1 Grace Christmas Sale 2.png|Grace Christmas Sale 2 Special Offer Sale.png|Special Offer Sale 1 hurry up grace.jpg|Special Offer Sale 2 23965_133994366753063_188161455_n.jpg|3,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818_172112972941202_1522955660_n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230_198528580299641_1642490983_n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028_227093087443190_1541308158_n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386 690208044370197 9078480898296348653 n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace GD.jpg|Grace in Facebook Anniversary Sale Untitled-223233344455566556.png|Grace in the error pop-up. 10154499 536711603148002 6191686899530092685 n.jpg|Happy Weekend 1 10397827 563101377175691 4578851456248407837 n.jpg|Happy Weekend 2 GraceCrimeFact.jpg|Grace in Friday Crime Fact Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddfeewwqq.png|Grace in a #DidYouKnow fact from ''Criminal Case's Twitter page. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Trivia *Grace is the only female member of the Grimsborough Police Department. *In Case #6, Grace didn't analyze anything, but she did appear after Alex analyzed Newton's tattoo number. *In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace couldn't analyze anything as she had to take care of Isaac Hersberger, a young Amish who was terrified after witnessing the murder. Nathan took care of all the physical analyses in her absence. *Nathan also took care of all the physical analyses in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48) since Grace filled-in as the player's sidekick for the case. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the head of the Forensics Laboratory of the Grimsborough PD, Grace appears in every single case of Grimsborough, except in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1), in which she didn't analyze anything, nor made an appearance. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel